A Sparrow's Quest
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Sequel to On Familiar Tides. Davy Jones is dead and Captain Jack Sparrow is now in command of the Flying Dutchman. Captain Jack Sparrow Jr of the Black Pearl sets himself upon a quest to save his father. Will and can he save him, or will it all be lost in the end?
1. Prologue: Merciless

**OptimusPrime2017 presents to you,**

 **A Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic;**

 **A Sparrow's Quest**

 **Prologue:**

Captain Jack Sparrow sat bolt upright, grumbling. He wiped a hand across his coral covered chin and got out of his bed.

Life aboard the Flying Dutchman wasn't easy. Especially when you were the captain of that ship.

"Captain?" A voice came.

The man kicked the door open. "What do ye want, Maccus?" He glared at him menacingly.

The pirate smiled, despite the glare. "There's a Spanish ship ahead. Shall we raid it?"

"Do it." The captain agreed. "Steal everything we have room for! Leave no survivors! Give them no mercy!"

"Aye, Captain!" The First Mate smiled, turning back to the crew. "Ye heard him, boys! Attack!"

Captain Jack stumbled up onto the quarterdeck, trying not to trip over his peg leg. He stalked to the wheel and took it in his hands with a gleam in his eye. The first of the crew swung over by rope onto the other ship, swinging swords at the weaker Spanish men. Their screams filled the air, nearly drowned out by the Dutchman's cannons.

Captain Jack smirked, satisfied already by the screams of the conquered men. He'd never had this kind of power before. Not even on the Black Pearl. The Black Pearl...that ship was small when compared to this ship. This ship was superior in nearly every way. Nearly. Except for the fact that the captain of that ship had his heart in a chest along with the key. Now _that_ was a long story. A very long story indeed.

The Dutchman's heartless captain glared over the seas, his evil smirk reflecting the crew's feelings as they conquered the Spanish. The Flying Dutchman would rule all of the seas one day.

And it's captain was going to make sure of that.

 **Jack already changed a lot, don't you think? Wowie! He's merciless now...most of the story will be from his son's point of view, if you were wondering. Just because I don't do evil characters as well. Imao, anyway. Like it so far? Leave a review on your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 1: Plotting a Family Rescue

"Are we done docking yet?" Jack scowled.

"Nearly." Gibbs responded. He peered over the railing. "The anchor is nearly down."

"Good." He said. "I need to find and speak with a certain pirate."

The First mate ignored him. "Captain, we're free to leave the ship now."

"See you here at sunset, Mister Gibbs." Jack told him with a small smile.

"See ye, Captain."

It'd been two years since the fight against Davy Jones' ship, the Flying Dutchman. It was hard, but Jack had barely just gotten over the fact that he wouldn't see his father for a long time. They needed to help him, obviously. The reason he decided to dock here in Tortuga was to restock the ship, of course, and second of all look for Edward Teague.

Jack reached the main part of town. He made his way through alleys and a few shops, looking and scanning the crowds.

"Looking for someone, boy?" A deep, older voice came from behind.

He spun around, studying the older pirate. He had long, black hair, just like his father's own. The man had a kind, wise face. He immediately knew who he was.

"Edward Teague, yes?" He double-checked.

"Aye, boy, that's my name." Teague replied. "What do ye need of me?"

"To talk." Jack responded. "But somewhere where we won't be overheard."

"I know a place." The man told him quietly. "Follow me."

After entering a small bar, they slid into an empty booth. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was the best they had. Teague looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So, this is about your son-my father, whatever." Jack began. "He killed Davy Jones and now he's the captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"Ye want to save him." Teague guessed.

He nodded slowly. "Yes...I do." Then he offered,"If you can help, you can ride the Black Pearl with us. You won't have to help the crew."

The older pirate considered this for a silent moment before replying. "And if we took my ship?"

"I'd help the crew of your ship, I swear." Jack told him. Then he suggested,"What if we took both ships?"

"We'd need twice the amount of men."

"Yes, but then we'd stand a better chance against the Dutchman's crew if we have to fight."

"Fight them?" Teague grumbled. "Boy, have you learned nothing? They can't be killed, as long as the curse is on them. We need to break the curse!"

"Okay, we'll break the curse." He agreed. "So, are you in?"

"I am. For Jackie."


	3. Chapter 2: He'd Be Proud

By sunset, the Black Pearl was loaded and ready to go. Gibbs had recruited a few more men to help out and Edward Teague had agreed to use their ship.

"Hurry up raising that anchor!" Jack shouted. "We don't have all night!"

"Almost got it, Captain!" Scrum replied from the main deck.

"Almost." He breathed angrily, rolling his eyes.

"How long has it been since the Dutchman left with him?" Teague asked him quietly.

"Two years." He admitted. "I tried to look for you sooner, but I didn't know _where_ to look."

"It's alright, lad." The man replied. "I'm hard for anyone to find."

He glanced at him, raising an eyebrow before turning back to look over the men. "Ready?"

"Aye, Captain!" Gibbs shouted.

"Perfect." Jack smiled. He steered the ship out of the port before shouting,"Open the sails!"

A few men began climbing up the masts to do the job. A few minutes later, the sails were leaning in the wind, pulling the ship across the water, away from Tortuga. He began to feel downhearted as he remembered the horror of his first week of piracy. Meeting his father and then losing him...

Gibbs walked up to him, clearly noticing that he was bothered by something. "Want me to take the wheel?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll be in the cabin if you need me."

As he began to walk away, he hear Gibbs call to him.

"Hmm?" He asked turning back to him.

"Yer father would be proud of ye, Jack." The First Mate told him.

"Thanks." Jack gave a faint, very weak smile, before turning back to walk to the cabin. He didn't even really consider it his, even though he'd been living in it for two years. He still considered it his father's. How much he'd give to have him there right then. But it wouldn't happen. He knew it. He sighed deeply, shaking his head. "What do you think we're sailing for, idiot? Money? To be rich? Not me."

He reached the cabin and opened the door to find a half-naked young woman inside.


	4. Chapter 3: Crystal

As stunned as he was, Jack couldn't help but to admire her. The young woman had long red hair and green eyes that stood out from olive colored skin. She looked embarrassed at the sight of him, but then it cleared away to nervousness. Quickly, he closed the door so that no one else would see. He locked it too.

"Jack Sparrow?" She asked.

"Do not speak of my father." He demanded.

"So, you're his son?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I am." Jack nodded suspiciously. "Captain Jack Sparrow Jr. Who are you?"

"Crystal." She simply answered.

"Crystal…" He repeated. Then he glared at her accusingly,"What are you doing aboard the Black Pearl and why are you in here?"

"I-I'm part of the crew, of course." Crystal stammered.

"The crew doesn't enter this cabin without permission, miss."

"I'm sorry for intruding then, Captain Sparrow."

"It's just Jack." He waved his hand. Whenever someone referred to him as Captain Sparrow, it reminded him of his father. "Not Captain Sparrow, please."

"I'm sorry, Jack." She corrected herself.

"Thank you." Jack sighed. "Now, if you don't mind, please put your clothes back on."

"Huh? Oh. Right!" Crystal blushed.

He rolled his eyes. "So...Gibbs recruited you, I suppose?"

"Gibbs?" She looked at him strangely. "Oh, the gray haired man? Yes, yes he did."

"You seem...new to this. To being a pirate." He forced a small smile.

"I am." She admitted with a small nod, tying her corset back into place. "My first adventure aboard a pirate ship. What about you?"

"I've been a pirate for two years." Jack explained. "I'm still learning things too, don't worry. We can learn together."

Crystal sat down on the bed, giving him a small smile. "Sure, I guess."

"How old are you?" He asked curiously.

"Eighteen." She told him. "You look around the same age."

"Pretty close." He said with a shrug. "I'm nineteen."

She nodded with a small smile. She suddenly asked,"Why are you still standing?"

"Uhh…" He glanced around. Sure enough, he was still standing in front of the door. "I honestly don't know." He admitted with a guilty grin.

"Come over here and sit down." Crystal offered, patting the bed beside her. "I don't bite."

"Uh...sure." Jack consented hesitantly.

He stumbled over to the bed and sat beside her. He had an awkward, uncertain feeling in his gut. Sitting on a bed next to a stranger. Not what he had in mind.

"You seem troubled." She spoke up.

"I-It doesn't matter." He assured her, shaking his head. "I'm fine, really. So, how long have you been on the ship?"

"Since it left port." She told him. "The rest of the crew is everywhere!"

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah, they are, aren't they? I put them to work lifting the anchor and lowering the sails. That kind of stuff, if you get what I mean. Have you been on any ship before?"

"Of course, silly!" She grinned. "I was on a British ship and as they passed Tortuga. I left in a dingy."

"Smart." Jack chuckled. "Glad you found your way here, I guess."

Crystal smiled. "I'm here because I want a life of adventure, of course."

"Of course." He murmured, distractedly. Then he snapped back to reality. "Crystal, where are you from?"

"Port Royal. What about you?"

"A small town just outside of London. Though...it got sort of, well, raided."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"How long ago was that?" Crystal asked.

"Two years ago, the night I got on this ship for the first time." Jack told her.

"So, if you are Jack Sparrow's son and you're captain of his ship, where is he?" She asked.

He clenched his teeth angrily as raw grief flooded through him. "I told you not to speak of him."

"But where is he?"

"Not here. And I'm going to change that. Very soon."

 **So, I've decided to write another Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction. It isn't related to this one at all though. It'll be about a younger Jack Sparrow. It'll also be in first person point of view too. Still haven't come up with a name though. You can give me ideas in your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4: Shh!

**Just so you know, I was actually going to aim the story about young Jack towards when he was really young, like ten years old. Not sure how old he is in A Price of Freedom. I'd read the book now, but I'm currently reading a series. A book and a fourth to do before I finish that. Then I might read A Price of Freedom. So, yeah.**

 **To everyone else who reads this, give title ideas for that fanfic I'm planning about Jack Sparrow. Got that?**

 **Chapter 4:**

"Gibbs!" Jack called from the helm.

"Aye?" The First Mate said when he reached him.

"Find Crystal a cabin or hammock or something to sleep in tonight." He ordered.

"Will do." Gibbs nodded, turning away. "Where she be now?"

"Uh…" He thought hard. "My cabin, maybe. That's where I found her earlier."

"Aye." The man walked away to complete the job.

Jack sighed, looking out across the sea, deep in thought. He wondered how he'd find his father. How he'd break his curse. He'd figure it out somehow, he'd promised himself. Now he was having second thoughts about how 'easy' it'd be. Nothing was easy out on the Caribbean. Not getting along with his own crew. Not even sleeping. Dreams-no, nightmares-haunted him at night. Nightmares of his father aboard the Dutchman. He had to help him. He had to.

The orangish-purple sky was reflected across the water's surface. He looked up and saw the first stars too. Ever since he'd left Crystal, he'd been at the wheel. Didn't even stop for a drink or a bite of food. His belly rumbled at the thought of food.

"Ragetti!" Jack shouted.

The one-eyed pirate slid down the mast and jogged over. "Aye, Cap'n?"

"You're on the wheel now." He told him, stepping back. "Keep us going straight. Got it?"

"Aye." Ragetti nodded. "I'll take care of it, sir."

"I should hope so." He said, walking down onto the main deck. "I trust you with the wheel, y'know!"

Jack reached the stairs that led below deck and scrambled down them. He headed for the galley, forcing back a yawn. He entered, snatching two hardtack biscuits and a stick of meat jerky. He grabbed a bottle of rum, which he didn't like very much, and left the room, heading back for the stairs while chewing a mouthful of biscuit. He climbed the stairs and reached his cabin.

When he opened the door, he nearly dropped what he was holding. "C-Crystal?"

"Oh, hey." The red-headed young woman smiled as she turned towards him.

"Thought I told Gibbs to find you a place to sleep!" He mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"He did." She told him.

"Where?" He asked as he swallowed.

"Here."

"What?"

"He told me that you wouldn't mind." Crystal told him.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs…" He muttered under his breath, irritated. Then he spoke up. "Fine, you can stay in here." He took a pace back. "I'll go sleep with the crew so you have some, uh, privacy."

"No, no, it's alright." She assured him. "You can stay in here if you'd like."

Jack's blushed, trying to come up with an excuse not to stay. "No, I have these nightmares that wake me up. I don't want to wake you up by accident by rolling on top of you or-"

"We all get nightmares." She reminded him dreamily.

"Yes, but-"

"Shh! I hear something."

They both fell silent. Jack pressed his ear to the door, brow furrowed in concentration as he strained his ears. He heard something alright. That something sounded like water leaking out of something and splashing back into the sea. Suddenly, he knew what it was.

"Stay here." He ordered firmly, drawing his sword.

"But-"

"No 'but's."

"What is it?" Crystal asked, with wide eyes.

"The Flying Dutchman rising out of the water beside us."


	6. Chapter 5: I Swear on Jones' Locker!

Jack raced out of the cabin at full speed, stopping at the side of the main deck. He looked up at the ship beside theirs, which was a bit taller. He saw pirates glaring at them, a glint of want in their eyes. He glanced at the helm, spotting one man he knew very well. Captain Jack Sparrow.

Captain Jack looked to be in good condition from aboard the Pearl, but then he was cursed and couldn't die. So, he'd be looking the same until they fixed that. There was no expression in his dark, brown eyes. The man waved to Maccus, the Dutchman's First Mate, who came over and took the wheel.

Captain Jack himself walked onto the main deck and the the railing, facing Jack.

"Father…" He said in a broken voice. "You've changed so much already."

The captain gave a small smile. "What are ye doing here?"

"Trying to find a way to break your curse, of course." He responded. "But...your emotions. I though you couldn't have emotions without your heart."

"Ah, but I'm near it. It's aboard the Pearl, remember?" The man raised an eyebrow. "As for the curse, I don't know how to break it. We broke Poseidon's Trident years ago and destroyed all of the curses, but it seems that they are back now. I don't know why, but I wish I did."

"Can I break the curse?"

"The curse can be broken, but I'm afraid that ye'll have to figure out how on yer own."

"I-I can't." Jack forced out. "Not without you. Not without someone with experience. I need your help to break the Dutchman's curse."

"Can't abandon the crew, lad." Captain Jack sighed. "Not only must the Dutchman have a captain, but he must be on or near the ship at all times. I can't go with ye and they won't follow. If they do, they'll just raid the Pearl and kill ye all."

"But…" He sighed, out of ideas and counter arguments. He looked up at his father. "I will save you. I promise. I will break your curse. There's a way and it's out here somewhere. Trust me. Next time you see me, you'll be free to captain the Pearl again. I promise, Father. You'll be saved."

Captain Jack gave a small, sad smile. "Don't go making promises ye can't keep, son."

"But I can keep this promise, Father! I will save you!" Jack nearly screamed at him as the Dutchman began to sink into the water. "I promise, Father! I swear on Davy Jones' Locker!"

"Goodbye, Jack."

Water covered the Flying Dutchman's deck and the rest of the ship. Captain Jack Sparrow was gone...again.


	7. Chapter 6: We're Family

***facepalms* Yeah, I probably should've put Teague in there. He he...I'll make up for it in this chapter then!**

 **Chapter 6:**

"Mister Teague." Jack greeted.

He'd just entered Teague's cabin to tell him about the encounter with Captain Jack. If he was smart, he could've had someone get him out there during the conversation, but it was too late now.

"Jack." The older pirate nodded. "What're ye here for?"

"The Dutchman was next to us not long ago. I managed to talk to my father." He explained. "H-he doesn't know how to break the curse."

"Curses aren't easy to break, boy." Teague said with a sigh.

"There has to be a way."

"Oh, there's one out there somewhere. We just have to find it."

"I understand." Jack replied.

"We'll save him." Edward Teague assured him. "Don't worry."

He gave a small smile of gratitude. "Thanks. For agreeing with me."

The man patted him on the back. "It's what family is for, boy. Now, ye'd best be getting some rest."

"Yeah…" He agreed with a curt nod. "See you in the morning, Grandfather."


	8. Chapter 7: Every Pirate has a Story

**Back to what I had in mind for chapter six-just one chapter later! *shrugs* Let's get into it!**

 **Chapter 7:**

Jack entered his own cabin and closed the door. He glanced at Crystal, who sat at the table watching him. He took off his boots and threw his hat down beside them. He took off his belt, which held his sword and the compass, and dropped it onto the floor. Then he sighed, pulling back the covers and getting into bed. He moved as close to the edge as possible and laid his head on the pillow, but didn't close his eyes.

He heard the other side of the bed's mattress groan as Crystal climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers up. He flinched as he felt her hand on his shoulder. Then he sighed downheartedly.

"Hey." She whispered. "What's wrong?"

"You forgot to blow out the candle." He told her.

"I'll do that. Then tell me what's bugging you." She got out of bed and walked over to where the kerosene lamp-candles were. He heard her blow it out and the room quickly grew dark. He heard her climb back into bed and pull the covers up again. "So? What is it?"

"It's none of your business." Jack grumbled. "I hardly even know you."

"You can trust me." Crystal assured him.

She reached out and gripped his right shoulder again, but this time she pulled him onto his back. He cast her a glare of annoyance.

"Get off of my case, okay?" He tried to roll over again, but she had a firm hold on him. "And let go of me!"

Jack rolled back onto his side as soon as she let go.

"You're sad about something." She realized.

"So what?" Jack replied irritably. "No one's happy forever."

"Right…" She agreed, her voice small.

He thought he heard her mutter something about parents.

"Huh?" He asked.

"My parents…" Crystal began. "They abandoned me when I was young. They had me by mistake. Left me in an alley in Port Royal. I became a servant in the Governor's house when I was old enough."

"So I'm not the only one with parent problems." He joked half-heartedly.

"What's your story?" She asked.

"My mother left me on my father's ship when I was four or five." He stuggled to remember. "When I was seven, we were attacked. We had to abandon ship. I got separated from my father and the crew. Another ship picked me up and took me to the town I grew up in. Two years ago was the first time I've been on sea since. I met my mother again, but just after...after my father lost his leg, she left with her crew."

"You're leaving something out."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I can tell by your voice. What happened to your father?"

"He killed Davy Jones. He's the captain of the Flying Dutchman now. I need to save him. He, my mother, and Mister Teague are the only family I have that I know of."

"Teague...he's your grandfather, right?" Crystal asked.

"Yes." Jack told her. "He came along to help me save my father."

They fell silent for a little while. Neither one of them fell asleep though. After awhile, he sighed.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering...who is your father?"

"Henry Turner." She told him. "My mother is Carina Barbossa."

"I know your grandfather. Hector Barbossa." Jack said quietly. "He's friends with my father. After what happened, he decided to stay on Tortuga."

He rolled onto his back, silently staring at the ceiling, arms behind his head.

"I've never met him actually." Crystal admitted. "Though I've heard stories."

"Every pirate has a big story to tell nowadays."

"Yes." She agreed.

"We should get some sleep." He chuckled, suddenly wondering what time it was.

"You're right. We should." She agreed. She rolled over muttering,"Goodnight."

"Night." Jack said, closing his eyes.


	9. Chapter 8: Nightmares and Comfort

The moment he fell asleep, the nightmares came. Dark haunting memories.

" _Father!" He silently screamed, watching a sword go through the man's back. "No!"_

 _It wasn't just any sword. It was the Sword of Triton. He staggered through the fighting pirates, racing to his father's side and collapsing to his knees just as Gibbs reached them._

" _Jack...no, ye didn't." Gibbs gasped, glancing at something on the ground._

 _Jack looked in that direction, seeing the punctured, bloody heart of Davy Jones._

" _But I did, mate." His father smiled weakly. "Cut out my heart and the Dutchman's mine."_

Jack's eyes snapped open. He was panting, his skin covered in a cold sweat. He inhaled a deep, shaky breath. He glanced over at Crystal, who was sleeping soundly beside him. At least he hadn't disturbed her.

Suddenly he had to wonder; Where was the Sword of Triton now? Surely Maccus didn't still have it. If anything, Captain Jack would've taken it from him by now.

He slowly sat up, letting out a groan. He rested his elbows on his thighs and pressed his hands to his head. He moved his arms, rolling his shoulders to wake up the joints a bit. Then he realized that he still had that bottle of rum from earlier. He'd been laying right on top of it. He picked it up, looking at it for a moment. He wasn't that thirsty, so he got out of bed and walked over to the table, placing it on the wooden surface.

Jack yawned, blinking his eyes a few times to adjust them to the darkness. He sleepily stumbled over to the door, trying not to make too much noise as he opened the door and left the cabin. Then he closed the door and walked to the side of the deck. He gazed across the ocean, which shone in moonlight before looking up at the stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it." A voice came from beside him.

He jumped a few inches and then blushed, embarrassed at his surprise. "Y-yes, it is."

"Sorry for scaring you."

"It's quite alright. Having problems sleeping too?"

"Unfortunately."

"Nightmares...they haunt me every night now, y'know. What about you? Do nightmares haunt you too, Crystal?" Jack asked quietly.

"They do." She admitted. "Nightmares of my past and nightmares of things I fear to happen."

"Glad I'm not the only one then…" He murmured to himself.

"What was your nightmare about?" She asked. "I mean, not to be rude or anything."

"It's alright." He assured her. "Just remembering something about my father. The day he stabbed Davy Jones' heart. H-he only did it to save his own skin though. He had a sword wound straight through his back and he was dying. The Sword of Triton did it. Maccus." He spat the pirate's name. Then his voice softened. "But I was going to lose my father either way. I prefered not to have seen him die…"

"Wow." Crystal murmured. "The Sword of Triton, what's so dangerous about it?"

"It's poisonous. Poisons everyone it stabs."

"Yikes! I don't want to come face to face with that thing."

Jack let out a small, sad laugh. "Neither do I." He told her after a few moments. Then he had to ask her,"Do you know how to fight with a sword."

"Not really." She admitted.

"I can teach you, if you'd like." He offered. "To defend yourself."

"I'd like that." Crystal smiled, accepting the offer. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, so we don't wake anyone up." He decided. "That sound good to you?"

"It does."


	10. Chapter 9: Training and a Snack

"No, wait, you have to get the footwork right." Jack instructed. He took a sideways step, crisscrossing his left foot over his right as he did. "Like that, okay? Let's go again."

"Okay." Crystal replied, giving a small nod of agreement.

He swung his sword at her and she blocked it with hers. She took a step sideways, matching the footwork correctly. She swung her sword down at his legs and he jumped over it, spinning to block it as it came back around. The two swords clashed, letting out a bang.

"Not bad." He smiled, proud of himself for teaching her. Sweat trickled down his forehead and into his eyes, making him wince. "Truce?"

She let out a laugh. "Okay," She agreed, still chuckling. "Truce."

Jack pulled his sword back and slid it into his sheath on his belt. "You're really getting the hang of it."

"Thanks!" Crystal grinned. Her belly rumbled and she blushed. "Maybe we should go eat something."

"I was about to say the same thing." He agreed. "Let's head to the galley."

She sheathed her sword and began following him down the stairs and below deck. They began heading towards the galley. They were both pretty exhausted, since it was about midday and they'd been practicing all morning.

Jack smoothed out his sweat soaked shirt as they walked and wiped a hand across his head. They entered the galley and he opened a cupboard.

"What do you want?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hardtack biscuits? Jerky? Can of beans?"

"Is one of each an option?" She asked.

"Uh…" He turned and looked at how much they had everything. It seemed like they'd have enough for at least six months. "Sure!"

He took one of each from the cupboard and placed them on the galey table. Then he grabbed some beans and jerky for himself. He closed the cupboard and placed his food on the table. He opened another cupboard.

"Any drinks in mind?"

"Maybe water."

"Alright, lemme see." He glanced inside. He spotted a medium-sized canteen and pulled it out, tossing it to her. "There you go. One canteen full of fresh water."

"Thanks." Crystal smiled in gratitude, taking her share of the food from on the table.

"Anytime." Jack responded, grabbing his own canteen. Then he snatched up his food. "C'mon, let's go to the cabin."


	11. Chapter 10: Something Must Be There!

**So, I still need title ideas for the Jack Sparrow story. I'd appreciate it if you gave me at least one name idea. So, it's Saturday. Easter is tomorrow. Which means, tomorrow, I will not be posting very many chapters because I'll be having a family reunion, which won't be here! Thought I should tell you, so you'd know ahead of time. I'll try to make up for it tomorrow night after I get back and Monday morning. Let's get to it!**

 **Chapter 10:**

Jack sat at his table in the cabin, looking at the map. He was trying to decide the most likely place on the map to find something strange-something to break the curse.

"What're you looking for on that map?" Crystal asked curiously. She moved over to him so that she was looking over his shoulder at it. "Did I mention that it's upside down?"

"Thought something didn't look right." He grumbled, turning it around on the table. "Thanks for that."

"No problem." She replied, laughter in her voice. "But, really, what are you looking for, Jack?"

"Someplace that's strange. The stranger the place, the more likely to find something to break the curse." He explained.

"How about we check out Port Royal?"

"That's too risky. Too many soldiers there. Besides, they're always hunting us pirates."

"Oh." She scratched her chin, thinking. "Isla Sirena?"

"Definitely not." He disagreed. "It's almost impossible to find and it'll take us to our deaths!"

"But it's a strange place! We don't know what else can be there! It may be our only chance!" She argued.

"It's still not worth it." He told her, calmly. "Give me another idea."

"Isla Cruces. That's where the heart of Davy Jones was. Something else may be buried there too." Crystal reminded him.

"Can't argue with that one…" Jack nodded, agreeing. "Gibbs should know the way. He's been there before." He stood up, filled with new determination. "I'm going to talk to him."


	12. Chapter 11: A Set Course

Jack walked up onto the quarter deck, nodding at Gibbs. "Just need a word with you, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." The First Mate told him.

"You know where Isla Cruces is, correct?"

"Aye. But ye're not seriously suggesting that we go there, are ye?"

"I am." He told him. "I know that's where you found the heart of Davy Jones. Chances are that there's another secret to that place. Something else _has_ to be there."

"Are ye sure, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Absolutely." Jack stated. "Ninety-nine percent sure. Can you set course in that direction?"

"Aye, Captain." The older pirate sighed. "I'll set course for Isla Cruces."

"Thank you, Gibbs."

"Ye're welcome, Captain."

Jack felt the ship turning as he began walking back to the cabin and satisfaction flooded through him. They finally had a set course.


	13. Chapter 12: She Takes That As An Insult

**Yeah, I'm back. Before we get into the next chapter, thought I should tell you guys that I have a poll on my profile. I'd be really happy if you checked it out and voted. Anyway, let's get to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 12:**

"So, he's set the course, has he?" Crystal asked as soon as Jack entered the cabin.

"Of course." Jack replied. "I can only pray to hope that you're right about some object holding all the curses to be there…"

"I probably am right." She shrugged. "Anyway, any idea what the object might look like?"

"Something important that we should know about." He responded, thinking hard. "Like maybe...maybe Repun Kamuy's harpoon or something of Calypso's."

Thunder roared across the seas and Crystal glared at him.

"I think she took that as an insult."

"Oops...okay, scratch that. But you get the idea."

She nodded. "How long will it take to get there?"

"How should I know?" Jack grumbled. "I've never been there before!"

"Right, I forgot." She admitted.

"It's alright." He shrugged. He glanced out the window, where the sun was lowering itself below the horizon. "I'm going to bed. It'll be dark soon."

"Okay, I'll join you shortly." Crystal smiled lightly. "I'm going to stop by the head first."

Jack walked towards the bed muttering,"Okay," in reply.

He lay down, closing his eyes and preparing himself for a night of nightmares.

 **Ha! Got an idea for the Jack Sparrow story title while in the shower! Though it's not very creative, it'll be called 'A Boy Named Jack'. I'll start working on it right after this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13: Believe

**I've posted the story and updated all of my other in-progress ones as well. As for this story, I've had a request for a chapter of Captain Jack's point of view. So, yeah, that's this chapter.**

 **Chapter 13:**

Captain Jack sighed, looking at the horizon where the sun was rising. He gripped the wheel tightly. He may seem tough on the outside, but he was only making the Dutchman seem as it always has been. On the inside, he still had emotions, even though they were hidden deep and stored away most of the time. He did care about what he was doing. He _hated_ being the captain of the Dutchman. But it was his duty now. He had no choice, really.

Maccus began walking up to the quarter deck. "Cap'n."

"Maccus." He spat. "What do ye want?"

"The crew doesn't exactly trust you, Cap'n."

"And why don't they?"

"Because you let that ship- the Black Pearl go." The First mate replied. "Did you let it go because it was your old ship or because your son was on it? You're going soft, sir."

"Ye can't plan a mutiny against me." Captain Jack reminded him. "I have no heart, therefore, ye can't kill me. Savvy? The Dutchman must always have a captain, mate. And, unfortunately, that's me."

"You're the cap'n, aye, but that doesn't mean that we have to listen to you." Maccus glared at him, challengingly.

"What?" He asked, trying to seem confused or like he wasn't listening. "Somewhere in the Code it says that ye have to listen to yer captain."

"The Code?" The First Mate roared. "Those rules are more like guidelines!"

"Oh, really? Well, I'm still in charge here! Get back to work!"

"B-"

"That's an order, Maccus!" Captain Jack glared at him. "Unless ye want me to have ye thrown in the brig and replaced, I suggest ye follow it."

"Aye, Cap'n." Maccus sighed with one last, angry glare before he stalked down to the main deck.

The captain sighed, slightly relieved. He couldn't keep these men in line for much longer, he knew. But he had to try. Had to believe that Jack would break his curse.


	15. Chapter 14: Pirate's Life?

**I've started a Percy Jackson fanfic called 'All Hades Breaks Loose', so forgive me if I don't post as often here. Also, if you like Percy Jackson, go check it out!**

 **Chapter 14:**

Jack stumbled out onto deck. The sun had risen just over the horizon and it was time for another day of work. He walked up to the quarter deck and stopped at the helm, gripping the wheel tightly.

Mr. Teague had decided to help out by checking how much food, water, and rum they had left. He was going to estimate how long it'd last and when they should make port next. Jack was grateful for him to do that because he'd been wondering stuff like that. They didn't want to starve to death or dehydrate out here.

Crystal had put on some kind of pirate outfit and went to help the crew for the morning. Jack could see her up on top of the mast right now, securing ropes and all that.

He smiled gratefully. It was good to have everyone helping out for once. Mr. Gibbs was using a telescope from the crow's nest, looking to see if there was anything ahead of them as far as he could actually see.

Jack sighed, leaning on the wheel a bit. He didn't sleep well. Nightmares and just normal sleeping problems. Besides, everything's harder to do aboard a ship. Especially a pirate ship, that is.

"See anything?" He hollered up to Gibbs.

"No, Captain!" The First Mate shouted back.

"Keep looking!"

"Aye, Captain!"

If lucky, the best they'd find was another pirate ship anyway. It would take at least a few more days to get to Isla Cruces anyway.

Jack cursed under his breath, shaking his head. Then he muttered,"This is normal. A pirate's' life is like this all the time. And it's a pirate's' life for me, I guess."


	16. Chapter 15: We'll Find Something

**Been working on my Percy Jackson fanfiction lately. Real life issues don't help me update faster either. So, here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 15:**

Jack stood on top of the main mast, looking through his telescope. Gibbs was at the wheel. He'd said that they were a day or less away. So far, they hadn't seen any other ships, or anything else yet. He moved the telescope to the right, spotting what looked like an island. He smiled.

"Land ahead!" He shouted down, looking at Gibbs as he pointed towards the island. He grabbed a rope and slid down to the main deck. Then he walked over to the First Mate. "Is that the island?"

"Aye." Gibbs nodded. "It be Isla Cruces."

"Alright, good." Jack thought. "We'll have the men lower the anchor when we're closer and then we'll take the dinghies over there."

"Ye think we'll find something?"

"I don't know, but hopefully we do."

"Aye, we need yer father back." Gibbs said.

"Yes, we do need him back." He agreed. "We're stopping here. Lower the anchor!"

The men carefully lowered the anchor and the ship kept moving for a minute before it got caught on something. The crew was at the dinghies now and Jack walked over to one, Gibbs behind him. Crystal and Mr. Teague got in the same dinghy he did, leaving Gibbs to join Ragetti and Pintel in another.

Jack cut the ropes on their dinghy, which fell into the water with a splash. He put his sword away and sat down, grabbing the oars. He began rowing them.

"Don't worry." Crystal said. "We'll find something, I know it."


	17. Chapter 16: That's the Problem

**I've gotten some new ideas someone last night. I'd tell you them, but since I'm most likely adding them into the story, it'd be spoiling it. So, guess you'll have to figure that out yourself if you want. :P**

 **Chapter 16:**

Jack was sweating when the dinghy finally reached the shore. He inhaled a large mouthful of air as he put the oars down and climbed onto the sandy beach. He spotted Gibbs standing over a hole/ He walked over to him, looking down at it.

"Is this where the chest of Davy Jones was?" He asked.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded. "Never filled in the hole apparently."

He just nodded, wiping sweat from his brow. "By the looks of it, yeah."

"So, what's the plan, Captain?" The First Mate asked.

Jack shrugged. "Just have the crew dig what they can. All of the sand. It shouldn't be too deep, whatever the object is."

"How will we know when we find it?" GIbbs asked.

"That's the problem."


	18. Chapter 17: I Will If I Have To

**Since the last chapter was sooooo short, I'll try to make this one longer than it was.**

 **Chapter 17:**

They'd been digging for two days. Their arms, faces and the backs of their necks were sunburnt from working in the sun. Even Mr. Teague and Crystal had helped dig. They'd found nothing.

After filling in their holes, they'd boarded the Black Pearl and pulled the anchor up. The wind pulled on the sails, making them flap around. The ship began to move away from Isla Cruces.

"So, where are we going next?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know…" Jack replied, shrugging in defeat. "We won't stop searching though, no matter how long it takes. My father came back to save me from the Dutchman. It's only fair that I do the same for him."

"What if there is no way?" She questioned.

He whirled around to glare at her angrily. "There is a way! I know it! We just have to find it!"

"Jack, sometimes you just have to let things go…" She murmured.

"Let this go?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shouted at her, enraged. "He's my father! I have to save him! He did the same for me! I-I have to…" His voice cracked and he put his head in his palms. Then he murmured,"I have to help him."

A hand settled itself on his shoulder.

Jack bit his quivering lip and managed to say,"Get off of me," in an almost steady voice.

"Nothing lasts forever, you know." Crystal said quietly. "Not even the legends. Davy Jones is gone, Blackbeard is gone, soon your father will be too."

"I didn't even know him for that long." He muttered. Then he promised,"If I can't save him, I'll join the Dutchman's crew myself."

"Don't say that." She said. "You wouldn't really, would you? You told me that you've been on the ship before."

"I will if I have to." He told her. "I'm used to the routine of that ship. Work our butts off all day and sleep in walls underwater at night. Simple. I could do it again, you know. I will if it means being with my father again."

Before Crystal could respond, shouting came from on deck. Jack looked up sharply at the sound of cannon fire.

"We're under attack." He gasped, getting to his feet. He drew his sword, racing for the door of the cabin. "Come on!"


	19. Chapter 18: A Betrayal

Jack raced on deck to see a ship full of British soldiers. About half of them were on the Pearl, attacking the crew. He forced his way onto the other ship. He saw Crystal on the deck of the British ship, but she wasn't fighting anyone. She didn't even have her sword out!

"I'm glad that you're safe, Miss Turner." The ship's Commodore smiled to her.

"Thank you, Commodore." She smiled back.

"No, thank you." He told her. "You helped us find this crew of pirates."

Shock tore through Jack and he glared at Crystal. Within seconds, the shock was replace with anger.

"Traitor! I trusted you!" He shouted. He swung his sword as he stalked towards her. "I thought you were my friend! I though you came to help us! To help me!"

The Commodore drew his sword, looking defensive. "Stand down, filthy pirate."

"Jack…" Crystal's eyes were wide. "I-I'm sorry, but I couldn't disobey him. I wanted to help you, I really did, but I can't."

"You expect me to believe that?!" He spat.

The Commodore aimed the sword at his throat as he reached them. "Brown eyes, black hair, first name is Jack...You're Sparrow's son, aren't you?"

"What does it matter to you?" Jack glared at him, tightening his grip on his sword.

"Mr. Sparrow, I would very much like to kill you right here, right now, but I'm afraid that I can't." The man frowned. "So, I expect you to cooperate and let me escort you to the brig below deck."

"Oh really?" He hissed. "I don't trust the ones who hunt me or the ones who trick me." He glared pointedly at Crystal, who flinched in regret, looking at the ground. "I will not cooperate, Commodore."

Suddenly, his head was on fire with pain and his vision swam. He took a couple of uneven steps sideways before he fell onto his side, passing out.


	20. Chapter 19: Doomed

Jack regained consciousness on a cold, damp wooden floor. The back of his head ached as he sat up and he rubbed his hand over it. Unsurprisingly, there was a bump. He looked around, noting that he was in a cage in the brig of the British ship. What remained of the Pearl's crew was split up among a few other cages. The only man in the same cage as him was Edward Teague.

Jack sighed angrily. "Damned soldiers…"

"Ye alright, boy?" Teague asked. "Ye took a hard hit to the head there."

"Things couldn't be worse." He replied. "What happened to the ship?"

"The Pearl?" Gibbs spoke up from the next cell. "They sank 'er."

He let out a frustrated yell and banged his fist on the floor. "Great!"

"They're taking us to Port Royal." Ragetti told him quietly. "They be going to hang us."

"As if things couldn't get worse." Jack slowly got to his feet. He gripped the bars of the door, glaring through them. "We're locked in a brig without a ship nearby and are heading to our deaths. Great…"


	21. Chapter 20: An Attempted Escape

**So, I've gotten yet another idea for another fanfiction. I know what you're gonna say.** _ **"But Prime, you already have six or seven stories you're working on right now!"**_ **Guess what? I can't help it. It won't stop haunting my thoughts if I don't write it out, so I'll get to work on that. Thankfully for you guys, it's another Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic. So far, all I know is that it takes place during At World's End. I haven't gotten a title idea for it, but just check my profile every so often for it throughout the day. Well, actually, I'm not entirely sure yet. It might happen, it might not. So, back to this...**

 **Chapter 20:**

It'd been five days. The ship had just docked in Port Royal, Jamaica. The ship's crew had put each of the prisoners in shackles and began herding them out. Jack was the last to be let out of the cage, being dragged along by a man named Murtogg. The man had brown eyes and hair. He may seem pretty intelligent, but truthfully, Jack realized that the man was stupider than he looked.

"Move along." Murtogg ordered.

Jack didn't move.

"Come on, you filthy pirate." He growled. "Move!"

He kicked out with one of his legs, tripping the man. He stole his sword and began running. He rounded the corner and found himself face to face with one of the men. He drew his sword and they began battling. It was difficult with his hands tethered together though. The man fought with one hand on the sword, the other free.

While Jack was occupied defending himself from the sword, a fist slammed into his face. He dropped the sword and clutched his nose, which was bleeding. The soldier put his sword to his throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jack lifted his chained hands into the air in surrender. "Easy there."

The man punched him twice as hard across the forehead, making him fall onto his stomach, groaning. He felt the sword prod his back.

"Get up, pirate." The man barked.

He slowly got to his feet, his head throbbing. "Alright, alright, you got me." He raised his hands up again.

The soldier grabbed the back of his coat and shoved him back towards the line of his crew, which were heading towards the Fort Charles Prison. Jack sighed, his shoulders sagging in defeat. He saw Mr. Teague cast him a sympathetic glance. Turns out they weren't going anywhere yet.


	22. Chapter 21: Meet the Governor

The soldier forcing him towards the prison, pulled him down another road.

"Wait, where are we going?" Jack asked, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"To the Governor's mansion." The man replied bitterly.

"What for?" He asked.

"To get you branded, pirate." The soldier responded.

"Branded?" He repeated. He didn't know what the man meant, but it didn't sound good.

"Quiet!" The soldier smacked him across the face, making him groan.

Jack obeyed reluctantly. He walked in sync with the man, trying not to let his feet drag in fear of getting hit again. He saw a huge white ansion down the road and guessed that was their destination. After a few minutes of walking, they reached it. The man opened the door.

"Enter now." The soldier ordered, giving him a shove inside.

"Ow!" He complained, regaining his balance.

The soldier closed the door behind him. A maid looked up from nearby.

"Fetch the Governor, miss." The man told her.

She nodded and hurried up a staircase. A few minutes later a man with white hair and a stern gaze walked down the stairs, glaring at Jack.

"What do we have here, soldier?" He asked.

"A new pirate, sir." The soldier replied. "I though you'd want to brand him yourself because, well, he's the son of Jack Sparrow."

"Hmmph." The Governor replied thoughtfully. "Jack Sparrow has a son now, does he? And how old are you, Mr. Sparrow?"

"That's none of your business, Governor." He answered.

"Well, he's definitely not like his father." The man sighed. Then he looked at the soldier. "Hit him. Make him talk." He looked back to Jack. "Answer the question."

The British soldier whacked his shoulder with his rifle. He responded with a grunt of pain. The man punched him in the gut, making him double over in pain.

"Bring him to my office." The Governor spoke up.

"Yes, sir." The man grabbed Jack's arm tightly. He shoved him towards the stairs, letting go. "Up the stairs. Don't try anything."

He nodded painfully, climbing up the stairs with the soldier right behind him. They were trailed by the Governor. They entered the first door on the right at the top of the stairs. The man walked around the other side of the desk, putting a piece of metal in the hearth. The soldier pushed Jack onto his knees, forcing his arm onto the desk. The man pulled his sleeve back, revealing the skin of his arm.

"So, Mr. Sparrow, if I am correct, you come from a small town outside of London?" The Governor asked.

"H-how do you know?" He forced out.

"They contacted us with a warrant for your arrest and hanging." The man said smugly. "And now we have you."

Jack struggled to free himself, to no extend. "What're you going to do to me?"

The man stuck a pole into the hearth and pulled it out, holding a hot piece of metal. It was shaped as a letter 'P'.

"Wh-what is that for?" He asked nervously, yanking on his arm. Then he realized why his arm was pinned to the desk. "No. No, no. No! Please don't do this. Please."

"Answer my questions and it won't be as painful." The Governor ordered. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." He said, squirming nervously.

"Where is your father now?"

"H-he's out on the seas somewhere."

"Where on the seas?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." He replied, fear rising in his chest. "All I know is that he's the captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"Ah." The Governor nodded in satisfaction. "And where is his heart?"

Jack thought for a moment. The last he'd remembered is that it was in the chest on the Pearl. He didn't know if it was at the bottom of the ocean or in the hands of one of the crew. He decided on what to say.

"At the bottom of the ocean with the Black Pearl." He swallowed.

The man frowned.

"Your own men sank it!" Jack shouted at him. "If you want it, have fun going to the middle of nowhere."

"Hmm...this one has a temper." The Governor smiled wryly. "I'd say it is time."

The man walked over and moved the metal 'P' towards his skin.

"NO!" Jack screamed, but it was too late. The smell of burning flesh filled the room as the hot metal made contact with his skin.


	23. Chapter 22: Even Better Than a Sword

**This chapter will be from Teague's POV. Just to try something new, you know.**

 **Chapter 22:**

Edward Teague was shocked as he saw a soldier drag a barely moving Jack into the room. He shoved the boy into the same cage as he was in, before locking it again and leaving. He looked at the lad's body. He was covered in bloody scratches and had a new pirate brand on his arm. He could still smell the burning flesh.

The boy pulled himself into a sitting position at the back of the cell, pulling his knees to his chest. His eyes were full of despair, pain, and sadness. His face was bloody from a few horrible punches.

"We failed…" Jack murmured in a broken voice. "They're going to kill us."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Teague retorted, eyes narrowing in hatred for the soldiers who'd put them here and done this to the boy. "We'll find a way out of here, lad."

"And if we don't?" He asked, his voice a whisper.

Suddenly, Teague remembered something a small spark of hope entered him. "Has he gone on land yet in his ten years?"

"No, I don't think so." Gibbs replied from the cell across from them. "I think I know what ye're thinking, Teague. Even if he hasn't, how will he find us?"

"We could send him a sign." Pintel suggested.

"How?" Scrum spat from a nearby cage. "We're in prison! They'll be hanging us at any time, you know!"

"All the more reason we should try." Edward Teague said.

"He's right…" Jack said quietly. "We should at least try somehow."

"The only things lying around here are dead bodies and rotten pieces of wood." Ragetti reminded them.

"Wait…" Teague said suddenly.

"What?" The young lad looked at him from across their cell.

"I have something here…" He grunted, reaching into his coat.

"A sword?" Pintel asked hopefully.

"Even better." Teague told him, pulling his hand from his coat to reveal what looked-and sounded- like a heart.

Jack gasped. "I thought that sank with the ship!" He scrambled over to his side. "How'd you get it?"

"Doesn't matter." He replied. "What does matter is that we have it now."

"D-do you think he can _feel_ it?" Gibbs asked. "Maybe he can feel its presence here. Maybe it can lead him to us!"

"We had better hope so." Scrum sighed. "And soon."

"We will." Jack slowly got to his feet. "As the captain of this crew, I promise that we will get out of here."


	24. Chapter 23: Heart Hunting

**You might've guessed it, but this chapter will be from Captain Jack's POV. Coincidentally, it's exactly ten chapters after the last Captain Jack chapter. :)**

 **Chapter 23:**

Captain Jack had a strange, hollow feeling without his heart. As if a chunk of him had been taken-which it had. That wasn't the only feeling he had. There was another. An emotion-confusion. Why was he confused? Because he could _sense_ something. And he knew what that something was. His own heart. He saw the island of Jamaica not far away. Something was tugging him towards it. He didn't know why. Well, he might know why. Was his heart in Port Royal? Why would it be there? Had the crew of the Black Pearl been caught? Had his ship been sunken?

 _Time to find out._ Captain Jack thought, turning the wheel towards the island. He hadn't forgotten that he could go on land once in ten years. If the crew was caught, they might need him. As much as he didn't want to waste this, he knew that he might have to board the island.

"Captain?" Maccus said. "Why are we heading for Port Royal?"

"Prepare to lower the anchor when we get close to the island." He ignored the First Mate.

"But, sir-"

"Prepare to lower the anchor." He repeated firmly. "Savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n." Maccus grumbled. Then he glared over the main deck and repeated the order. "Prepare to lower the anchor!"

After a few minutes, the anchor was dropped. The ship moved along until it caught onto something. Captain Jack walked towards the dinghies.

"Feel free to raid the town!" He shouted, climbing into an empty one and cutting it loose. Then to himself, he said,"I'll be getting me heart back, mate."

He began rowing his boat back towards the shore, listening to the crew cheer and talk excitedly about the raid they were about to do. When the dinghy reached shore, Captain Jack stumbled out of it.

He had dry land underfoot once again. Now, it was time to find his own heart.


	25. Chapter 24: 'Not' Going Anywhere

**How about that, eh? Were you all glad to have a Captain Jack chapter again? This chapter we'll be going back to Jack.**

 **Chapter 24:**

Jack sighed, looking at the new 'P' shaped scar on his forearm. Well, now he was officially a pirate, that's for sure. A pirate that would be hanged soon. He wasn't ready to die yet. He didn't want to die. None of the men were.

He saw Mr. Teague looking at the heart with slight disgust on his face, as it sat in the palm of his hand. The man was still convinced that the plan would work. SO was Gibbs, but other than the two of them, the rest of the crew had given up. Even Jack himself had. They weren't going anywhere. So he thought…

Yelling sounded down the corridor, towards the entrance of the prison. Then a few screams of pain came, one after another. Then there was a small, satisfied chuckle. A familiar chuckle.

The shape of a man appeared in front of the bars and Jack gasped.

"Jackie!" Edward Teague exclaimed, actually genuinely smiling.

"Father?" The lad sat up from his position on the ground. "You actually came!"

"Of course I did!" Captain Jack smirked. "Now, let me get all of ye out of these bloody cages…"

"Hurry." Gibbs urged from his cell, scrambling to his feet.

Jack got up, groaning in pain. "Ow. Yeah, I don't need another beating."

Captain Jack took what looked like a pair of keys from his coat and put it in the keyhole of the cage. He unlocked it and pulled it open. Teague and Jack stumbled out. Within a minute, everyone else was out.

"How'd you get those?" Jack asked.

"Doesn't matter at the moment." The Dutchman's captain told him.

"We need weapons." Gibbs spoke up.

"I think I passed an armory at the front of the building…" Captain Jack said uncertainly.

"Well, let's go!" Jack decided.


	26. Chapter 25: Good Luck Out There

**TMNTTLK lover: Hey, thanks! I update whenever I can and as often as possible, so yeah. Glad you're liking the story!**

 **MMM73181: Okay, uh...this is a lot to answer. Ha ha! Well, first of all, I'm not exactly sure of Crystal's story myself. I guess it's safe to say that she's lying, especially after her betrayal! And Hector, well, as said earlier, he's somewhere on Tortuga. As for everything else, you'll have to wait and see!**

 **A/N: I don't usually answer reviews like that. That was the first time, to be honest. Well, clearly you want to know what happens next, so let's get to it already!**

 **Chapter 25:**

Jack raced through the streets of Port Royal, holding his newly stolen sword in his hand tightly. They were so close to the docks. Just a little further and they'd be free to leave. Teague had decided to hold on to Captain Jack's heart and put it back in his coat. The Dutchman's captain had tried to complain until Gibbs reminded them that they had to hurry. Jack had to admit, they were making good progress so far.

They stopped around a corner, right by the docks.

"We need to get a ship." Jack breathed.

"What happened to the Pearl?" His father asked.

"They sank the ship when they caught us." He told him.

"They sank me ship?" He sounded like he wasn't comprehending the news correctly.

"Aye." Gibbs whispered. A couple of soldiers walked past. He rose his voice just a tiny bit to say,"Let's go!"

The group of pirates raced onto the docks, ignoring the screaming of the townspeople behind them. Captain Jack had already explained that his crew was sort of, well, raiding the place. They crept over to the nearest, best conditioned ship. One by one, they began climbing up the side ladder.

"I'll be seeing ye all soon." Captain Jack promised. "Gotta get back to the Dutchman. But first…"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Since I'm captain of the bloody Flying Dutchman, I can resurrect me own ship." He gave a small smirk, which faded. "Unfortunately, I don't exactly know how…"

"Why are you telling me this then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll figure it out." Captain Jack assured him. "That'll just take time. Also, I had to ask, what'd they do to ye?"

Jack just shrugged. "Tried to escape, but they beat me up. They took me to the Governor's mansion and he branded me a pirate." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the scar. "Then they beat me some more and locked me up with the others."

"Ouch." The other man muttered. "That would hurt."

"I'll be fine, just give it time." He replied carelessly.

"Hey!" Koleniko's voice came.

Father and son snapped their heads in his direction.

"Go!" Captain Jack looked back at the young lad. "They can't kill me, but they can kill you!"

"Yes, Father." Jack quickly began climbing the ship's ladder. "Lower the sails, raise the anchor!" He shouted at the crew. He looked back at the Dutchman's captain. "Goodbye, Father."

"Goodbye, Jack." He gave a reassuring smile. "Good luck out there."


	27. Chapter 26: Not the Same on the Inside

**A POV mixed chapter. Each POV will be separated with *X*, like the time changes. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 26:**

"What have you done?" Koleniko shouted.

Captain Jack gave a small smirk as his old personality slowly faded on the outside. His expression slowly turned to neutral looking, though he was glad that he'd made them go.

"I thought ye were in the middle of a raid?" He reminded him, trying to change the subject.

"Why did you let them go?" The pirate wouldn't get shaken off easily.

"It's what any sane father would do for his son and former crew." He answered nobly. His gaze looked over the water, where the escaping ship sailed away. "It was the right thing to do."

*X*

Jack looked through his telescope, standing on the back of the ship. He was looking back at the docks, where he saw Koleniko arguing with Captain Jack. He sighed sadly, closing the telescope and shoving it in a pocket.

Sure, they were free and back on open ocean. Bit it wasn't the same. He'd left his father behind again and was without-No, he wouldn't think of _her_. He wouldn't think of that traitor. Never again. She'd used his determination to save his father against him. She'd been working with the British soldiers. She was the reason all of this was happened. She was the reason why he was beat up. She'd left so many marks on him. Emotional and physical. He didn't know if he wanted to kill her or what. Well, too late for that anyway.

He stood silently watching the fading island long after it was gone. Hours after it was gone.

*X*

Edward Teague stood on the front of the ship, near the bow. He'd been standing there literally all day, ignoring the fact that his legs ached. Now, it seemed to be maybe almost midnight. The waves were the only sound. The crew had gone to bed hours ago. But not him.

Captain Jack had been through many tough situations before in his lifetime, though none were as unique as this. The Dutchman hadn't just changed him physically. Teague could tell that it'd put a mark in his mind as well. It'd take the man awhile to return to his old self once they finally freed him from the curse as the Dutchman's captain.

To the crew, he seemed certain and positive that they'd be able to free the cursed man. Truthfully, that's not how he was on the inside. He was falling apart, like his grandson. He just didn't show it. If he did, the whole crew would lose hope, especially after the recent events.

He had to stay strong. For them. For his Jackie boy. It was the best thing to do, the only option they had.


	28. Chapter 27: Victims and Survivors

It'd been four months now. No recent encounters with anybody. No recent portings. That was the problem. They hadn't ported anywhere. They were out of food, water, and rum. Every day, a new body or two was thrown overboard. Today, it was Mr. Teague.

The older pirate had died of dehydration. It was around noon when it happened. Jack had thrown his body overboard himself. Now, he was in his cabin mourning.

There were very few of them left now. About five, if he'd counted correctly. He didn't think he had, but the headache that gave him nausea made him have the occasional hallucination. He thought hard, trying to remember the last few men he'd seen alive. Gibbs, Ragetti, Scrum and another man he couldn't place. Pintel had died the day before due to starvation. The crew was very well aware that any one of them could drop dead at any moment.

Jack looked up as he heard a knock on his door. He tried to say "Come in", but a raspy croak was all that came out of him. The door opened and Gibbs stumbled in, his incredibly thin body leaning against the door.

Jack shot him a questioning glance. He saw a spark of hope in the man's eyes. He tried to say something, but he evidently couldn't talk either.

"La...nd?" He asked hopefully.

The First Mate nodded, giving a weak smile.

"...the anchor…" He tried to order him to lower the anchor.

Gibbs nodded in understanding and left the cabin.

Jack tried to stand up, but crumbled to the floor. Throwing Teague's body overboard that morning had drained the energy from him. He slowly pulled himself into the desk chair, resting his chin on the wooden table. He closed his eyes, but opened them again almost immediately in fear that he may be the next victim of starvation and dehydration.

After about ten minutes, he felt that the ship had stopped. He inhaled deeply, forcing himself onto his very wobbly legs. He walked over to the door and exited the cabin, nodding o the few men left. He looked to see where they were. Tortuga.

As much as he hated the place, he knew that they had to find food and water fast. And, maybe a new crew too.

 **Things sort of took a darker turn quickly, wouldn't you say? I feel bad for them...though I should be angry with myself 'cause I'm the one who wrote this...**


	29. Chapter 28: Recent Gossip and Planning

The first water Jack had seen was in a pig pen. Out of desperation, he'd ran into the pig pen and literally poured half the water into his mouth. His throat wasn't dry and cracked anymore, but he was still very hungry. The rest of the crew had found water nearby as well. They could finally talk normally to each other. Well, almost normally anyway, because they were mostly silent due to grief of the losses.

"So, where do you reckon we'll find a crew?" Jack asked through a mouthful of pork.

"Anywhere." Gibbs replied, swallowing his own food. "Just got to look for the right type of 'em."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, they have to be loyal and dedicated!" The man retorted, good-humoredly.

The lad just nodded,"Right."

"Ye alright, lad?" Gibbs asked him.

"Pretty decent actually." Jack shrugged half-heartedly. "Considering the condition of the crew…"

"Aye." He nodded. "Down to four men."

"This shouldn't have happened." The boy said. "Any of it. Were you the one to hire her?"

"The traitor?" Gibbs asked. "No! I reckon she snuck aboard when we were leaving port. When I met her, she seemed very kind and caring. Never would've guessed that she was a traitor."

"Me neither." Jack sighed. "I would have trusted her with my life at the time. I never would've guessed that she was with _them_."

The two men finished eating in silence. The First Mate stood up once he finished.

"I'll be gathering a crew." He announced.

"Alright. Be back aboard the ship by sunset." The lad agreed. "I'll have Scrum, Ragetti, and the other man-"

"Cotton."

"Cotton-load the cargo aboard the ship." He finished blankly. "Sound good?"

"Aye." Gibbs nodded. "See ye at sunset, Captain."


	30. Chapter 29: Welcome Back to the Crew

**So yesterday, I covered chapter 16 or 17 all the way through 28. So, today (I know I won't be posting that many chapters) I'm starting off right here, at 29.**

 **Chapter 29:**

Just after the moon rose, the ship was ready to set sail. Jack stood at the wheel, the men at their own stations. He was waiting for them to finish lifting the anchor out of the water. After a couple more moments, the ship began moving out of port. He didn't know what men Gibbs had chosen, but they were doing their job well.

A familiar voice sounded from behind him. "Ye're looking worse than ye were last time I saw ye."

"Barbossa." He smiled slightly without turning around. "Welcome to the crew."

Barbossa walked to stand beside him. "I heard about Mr. Teague."

"It's a shame he's gone." Jack agreed, trying not to show any signs of sadness.

"Want me to be taking the wheel?" The man asked. "Ye look like ye've been working all day."

"Technically, I have been." He shrugged. "But you can take the wheel."

He took a step back. Barbossa grabbed the wheel.

"See you in the morning." Jack told him.


	31. Chapter 30: Just a Myth?

It was early morning when Jack stumbled from the cabin and took the wheel again. Gibbs had been standing there for the last two hours. The two had had a short conversation before he sent the First Mate below deck to wake up the men. Within a few minutes, everyone was up and doing their part of the work.

Jack was weary after a night of poor sleep, but he didn't really care because occasionally water would whip up and douse him, keeping him awake. Gibbs walked over to him, looking ahead of them.

"Any idea where we're going?" He asked.

"Nowhere where the British Navy is." Jack said with a shrug.

"I got an idea." Gibbs told him. "Maybe the item we're looking for is in Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" He almost snorted. "Isn't that just a myth?"

"From what I know, aye, but there are sailors who claim to have seen it." The man told him. "We should at least try."

"Worth a shot." Jack agreed. "Any idea how to get there?"

Gibbs shook his head, shrugging. "No, Captain. Now that's the thing."

"We'll just have to find it on our own then."


	32. Chapter 31: Locating Atlantis

Two days had passed and so far nothing exciting had happened. Gibbs had remembered that the island of Atlantis was in the Atlantic Ocean somewhere, so the ship was sailing away from the Caribbean, towards the ocean now. For the time being, Barbossa was at the helm, while Jack looked on an old map of his father's for a sign of anything strange around their destination.

Sure enough, the map showed nothing. Jut water, the mainland, and a few stray islands. He scowled, until he remembered the myth that Atlantis spent most of its time underwater. Where was it now? At the bottom of the ocean or in fresh air?

A knock on the cabin door startled him. He jumped and nearly fell out of his chair. He forced his voice to be steady as he said,"Enter."

The door swung open with a creak and the crew's young new cook entered, looking slightly nervous though his face became more confident when he saw that the captain was around his age.

"Your meal, sir…" He said, walking up to him with a tray covered in food.

"Thank you." Jack replied, watching the man carefully set the tray on the table.

"It's a pleasure, sir." The cook gave a small, nervous smile before turning and retreating out of the cabin, closing the door behind himself.

He sighed, repositioning himself on the chair. He picked up a hardtack from the tray and bit into its dry, hard surface. He glanced back at the map, surprised to see the very faint outline of an island just inside the borders of the Atlantic Ocean.

Could it be that the faint outline was the island of Atlantis?


	33. Chapter 32: Change of Course

**MMM: Er...uh, yeah. The compass would've done the trick, but I'm sorry to say I sort of, well, forgot about it. He he… *guilty face* Thanks for reminding me! Might become an important factor later on. Did you say that Atlantis was on the back of sea turtles in Aladdin 3? Whoa! That's...interesting. And strange. Very, very strange.**

 **Chapter 32:**

Jack remembered that he had his father's compass when he felt it bump his hand. He unlatched it from his belt and opened the lid. Sure enough, the needle was pointing in the direction they were heading. Towards that little island. No doubt that the island was Atlantis now.

He smiled, getting up. He left his cabinn and took the wheel, altering course to head towards the island. He called Gibbs over.

"Aye, sir?" The First Mate asked.

"Keep us on this course." He ordered. "The island of Atlantis is dead ahead somewhere."

"Aye." Gibbs nodded. "The order will be followed, Captain."

"Good." Jack smiled. "Atlantis, here we come."


	34. Chapter 33: We Be Making Port

**MMM: No, I haven't read it yet. Currently reading the Heroes of Olympus series by Rick Riordan, so maybe once I finish that...I'll add it to my mental list of books to read.**

 **Chapter 33:**

About a week after Jack spotted the outline on the map, a crew member spotted land in the distance. He checked with the compass itself. That was Atlantis, dead ahead.

Jack walked up to the helm, where Barbossa stood at the moment.

"Barbossa." He greeted. "I'll be taking the wheel from here."

"Aye…" The former captain replied, obvious reluctance in his voice. He moved back, letting him grab it. "That be Atlantis?"

"Aye. It is." Jack nodded. "And it's where we're going."

"Ah." He crossed his arms. "And what we be going to Atlantis for?"

"Something important." He replied indirectly.

"What that be?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just out of...curiosity." Barbossa told him, hesitating before he said the last word.

"'Just out of curiosity.'" Jack rolled his eyes. "To find something. Something to break my father's curse, or all of the curses, if that is the best we can find."

"How do ye know it's _here_?" The pirate raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I just do." He pointed to the compass on his belt. "It's what I want."

"And where'd ye get that compass?"

"My father, of course. He gave it to me with the Pearl."

"Ah, Jack gives away many things for reasons of his own." Barbossa said.

"Not just for himself." Jack told him certainly. "For the ship and the crew. For us. Now, if you don't mind, have the men start lowering the anchor-we're getting close."

"Aye." The man sighed. "I be making sure of that."

"Good. Now go get on with it before we crash _into_ the island." He half-joked.

Barbossa hobbled on his peg leg down onto the main deck, shouting at the crew. "Lower the anchor! We be making port!"


	35. Chapter 34: Welcome to Atlantis

**MMM: Yeah, they do have a strange relationship, huh? So...Keeper of the Code and Pirate King are two different things? I know that Elizabeth was elected Pirate King in AWE. Oh-wait! Maybe I could find a reason for the brethren court to join up in this story or a possible sequel. That'd bring Elizabeth into the story…**

 **Before I forget that I am supposed to be writing a chapter, let's get on with it. Feel free to PM me your ideas if you want.**

 **Chapter 34:**

Once the ship was tied down securely at the port, three-fourths of the crew-Barbossa included-got off the ship. The men that had stayed were ordered to guard the ship from any possible others.

"Captain" Gibbs asked.

Jack was gazing around, stunned silent. The First Mate nudged him and he turned his head.

"Huh?" He asked. "What?"

"Orders?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right!" Jack remembered. "Sorry. Gimme a sec…" He took the compass from his belt and flipped the lid. He watched the red needle move until it pointed straight across the island. "We're crossing the island, I believe."

"Aye." Gibbs nodded in agreement, looking at the compass.

"One more thing before we start to move." He stopped him.

Gibbs looked at him. "What's that?"

"Welcome to Atlantis."


	36. Chapter 35: Learning about the Code

**MMM: Oh, okay. Kinda like a monarchy government. Sorta...Okay, but anyway, I see what you're saying. I might try to fit a court meet in here somewhere.**

 **Chapter 35:**

"After we rescue Jack, we need to have a meeting to make him Keeper of the Code." Barbossa told Gibbs.

The First Mate nodded. "Aye, we do."

The younger Jack looked at him. "Keeper of the Code?"

"The Code be the pirate rules." Gibbs told him.

"More like guidelines." Barbossa said.

"The Code is passed down Keeper to Keeper in family generations. Since Mr. Teague is dead, it is your father's turn to be the Keeper." The First Mate explained.

"Why are we talking about this now?" Jack sighed. "We have a mission to complete first. We need my father before we can make him Keeper."

"Aye, that's right." Barbossa nodded. "Let's be going then."

The men began trudging through the trees, back on track of what they were supposed to be doing.


	37. Chapter 36: A Proud Captain

**Whoa! Losing track of which chapter we're on here. Keep having to refer back to the story to check. Lol. Well, that being said, I present to you the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 36:**

They'd reached the middle of the island. Jack glanced at the compass, which indicated that the item they needed was nearby somewhere. Luckily, they'd brought shovels along.

"Oi!" Jack shouted, hating the word. "Men, it's around here somewhere. Let's start digging, savvy?"

"Aye!" The crew said in unison.

"Good." He nodded in approval. "Off to work!"

The crew split into groups, the men beginning to dig in random places in the area.

"Not bad." Scrum smiled nervously at him. "You're a good captain, you know."

"Still learning." Jack admitted with a shrug. "But, thanks. Appreciate the support."

"It's a pleasure, sir." He man bowed slightly, before turning to start digging nearby.

Jack smiled slightly, sticking his own shovel into the ground. The crew had certainly accepted him in these harsh times. He was one of them now more than ever. He was Captain Jack Sparrow Jr, son of the great Captain Jack Sparrow himself.

And he was going to save his father.


	38. Chapter 37: Mission Successful-Sort Of

Groans, grunts, and the sound of flying dirt was all that could be heard for most of the day. Until sunset. At sunset, a loud bang rang out from someone's shovel. Jack jerked his head up, looking around.

"Captain." Gibbs spoke uup. "Ragetti's found something."

Jack dropped his shovel and scrambled over, looking into the hole the one-eyed pirate had dug. He saw the top of something metal. He brushed the dirt off the top of it. It looked like a wooden chest.

"Dig it up." Jack took a step back.

"Aye." Ragetti nodded.

In five minutes, Ragetti had dug up the object and thrown it down in the sand. Sure enough, it was a wooden box.

"Interesting…" Jack murmured.

"Open it, Captain." Gibbs said.

The rest of the crew gathered around to watch as he lifted the top off of the box. He pulled out a short, old staff and looked at it interestedly.

"It's a Voodoo Staff." Barbossa spoke up.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded.

Jack stood up, rolling it in his hands. "So, the curses are in here?"

"Use the compass to check." The First Mate suggested.

"Good idea." Jack agreed. He flipped the lid of the compass and the red needle pointed straight towards the staff in his hands. "Aye. It's the staff."

"Can we start heading back yet?" One pirate complained. "I think I may be passing out if we don't."

"Not yet." He told him. "First, we're breaking the staff."

"And how do ye plan on doing that?" Barbossa asked.

"With a sword, of course." He answered, putting the compass on his belt and drawing his sword. "Stand back, I don't plan on hitting any of you instead of the staff."

They moved back. Gibbs gave him a nod of encouragement. Jack raised his sword and brought the blade down on the Voodoo Staff with all of his strength. The wood let out a splintering noise and the staff faded into nothing.

Something green-spirit like, actually- was floating in the air. It split into many parts and rose up towards the sky. The crew watched in awe. One they faded away too, Barbossa cleared his throat.

"All of the curses have been broken." He declared.

"That's great!" Scrum smiled.

The ground began to tremble violently beneath them.

"B-but that means…" Jack swallowed nervously. "Atlantis is sinking."

"We need to get out of here." Gibbs stated. Then he shouted. "Run to the boats!"


	39. Chapter 38: Free At Last

The men had just begun to row the dinghys when the island was completely submerged in the ocean, sinking down and down. Jack let out a huge sigh of relief. They made it. They reached the ship and tied up the boats. Then they climbed aboard, heading to their hammocks for the night.

Jack went into his cabin, thinking deeply. What was happening to his father now? Did it really work?

*X*

The Flying Dutchman burst through the surface of the Caribbean Sea, it's captain and crew gasping for air.

One of the men, someone who obviously didn't want to be there shouted,"We're free!"

A few cheers followed and Captain Jack smirked. Jack had done it. He'd freed him.


	40. Chapter 39: Father and Son

"Look!" Gibbs shouted, delight in his voice. "It's the Black Pearl!"

"What?" Jack gasped, looking in the direction the man was pointing.

Sure enough, a ship with black sails and a black hull moved through the water towards them. That could only mean one thing; Captain Jack Sparrow was free. The ship pulled up alongside theirs and a plank was put up.

Jack raced across and pulled his father into a tight hug.

"You did it!" Captain Jack smiled. "I can't believe it. How?"

"A Voodoo Staff on Atlantis." He replied. "I couldn't have done it without this."

He pulled out his father's compass and handed it to him.

Captain Jack took his compass back, looking at it with a smile. "Always comes in handy, doesn't it?"

"We're ready to serve you, Captain Sparrow." Jack told him. "All of us."

"Aye." The crew chorused.

"Come aboard then!" He smirked.

He moved aside and the rest of the men boarded. Barbossa looked at him.

"Jack." He gave a nod.

"Hector." Captain Jack replied. "Fancy seeing ye here, mate."

"Aye." Barbossa agreed.

"Take the wheel, savvy?"

"I'll be doing just that."

"Good." He said. "Now get to it."

Barbossa walked towards the helm. Within a few minutes, every man was at their station. Father and son stood side by side on the main deck, looking over the ocean.

"What now?" Jack asked.

"We go wherever the wind takes us." Captain Jack answered. "Together."

"Together." He agreed. "I'll never leave you behind, father. Not again."

"Same to you, Jack." The captain nodded. "I've got your back."

"As do I."


End file.
